New Faces, New Hogwarts
by dark-neko9
Summary: Take one pink afro, a strange monkey, a few catfights, Hogwarts, and some crazy OCs. Combine and what do you get? One very funny and random story, that's what.


_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter… I wish I did, but sadly I don't. _

_A/N: Ok, like my other fanfictions, my first chapter isn't that good… but I do promise it gets better!! So please read and review. Oh, and if you read my other fanfictions this might explain a little bit (or a lot, which ever). Thanks:D_

**Chapter One- Where are we?**

"Kristina?" a voice yelled.

"Roxy?" called another voice.

"Roxy? Kristina? Where are you guys?" a deeper voice responded.

"Over here, Dagon," Roxy replied. Not that it helped much, since the room was pitch black.

"There has to be a light somewhere," said another boy's voice.

Suddenly, as if by magic, the entire room lit up.

"What just happened?" asked Malici, _(AN: pronounced "mal-eh-k-eye")_ a tall boy with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Where are we?" wondered Kristina, a taller than average girl with very curly light brown hair and glasses.

"Never mind that," said Dagon _(AN: pronounced "day-gone")_ , tallest of them all, who had dark hair and dark eyes, "How do we get out of here?"

"Let's go this way," replied Roxy, a girl with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, pointing toward a passageway that seemed to lead up.

They all followed her without a word. It didn't take long to find out where it led.

"Now where are we?" asked an irritated Dagon, looking around the room they were in.

The place was huge. It looked like it was ancient, yet not. There were suits of armor around the entrances and one grand staircase across from two enormous doors.

"Should we go back?" asked Kristina.

"No," answered Dagon quickly.

"Why not?" Kristina shot back.

""Because we should go back to where we started." he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you blathering on about?"

"Look, we came from down there so we should be able to get back through there as well." Dagon replied, his voice growing louder.

"Will you two shut up!" Malici bellowed, but Kristina and Dagon continued to fight.

Meanwhile, while the three of them yelled and debated, Roxy was busy observing their surroundings. 'This place seems really familiar…' she pondered, while looking from the grand staircase to the stately suits of armor and then to the large doors.

"Why can't you just listen you pretentious git!" Kristina yelled at Dagon.

"Now why would I listen to you!" Dagon yelled back.

"Kris, can I talk to you for a second?" Roxy asked, well, more of demanded, pulling her away from frustrated teen.

Roxy led Kristina out of earshot of the boys. "What is it?" Kris asked.

"Doesn't this place seem familiar?" Roxy inquired. Kris looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The grand staircase, the large doors, the suits of armor everywhere, the "ancient, yet not" look…" Roxy listed.

Kristina paused for a moment, and then her eyes grew wide with realization as she looked to her friend. "You don't think…"

"What else could this be?" Roxy asked.

"You are so tactless!" came a voice from the stairs.

All four of them turned to the voice. It had come from a girl with very bushy brown hair and honey colored eyes, who was walking down the steps talking to (more like yelling at) a boy with vibrant red hair and blue (_AN: at least I think they are blue_) eyes.

"What did I do?" asked the boy.

"My goodness, Ronald, couldn't you tell that Harry wanted to talk to Ginny alone?"

He looked confused. "Why does he want to talk to my little sister alone?"

Roxy and Kris exchanged looks. Malici and Dagon looked at the two in wonder.

The busy haired girl stopped and looked at the four of them, then she eagerly ran up to them, followed closely by the red-haired boy.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Hermione Granger," she said, glancing at each of them. "And this is Ron Weasley." she introduced, pointing to the boy beside her.

"Um… Hi. I'm Roxy." Roxy was still in a state of shock.

"Kristina," Kris introduced herself. Roxy noticed Ron surveying her friend.

"I'm Dagon." he said absentmindedly.

"And I'm Malici." Hermione, Kris and Roxy noticed, gave Malici a little smile before asking her next question.

"So what are you doing at Hogwarts?"

"Uh… well…" Roxy started," we're…"

"Exchange students." Kris quickly said.

"From Canada!" added Malici. Dagon, Kristina, and Roxy gave him strange looks.

"Maybe we could give you four a tour of the castle." Hermione suggested, looking straight at Malici.

"How about now!" said Ron, a little too eagerly, while looking at Kristina.

"Why not." huffed Dagon.

"Great. Let's get started."

_A/N: Ok, kinda random, but my stories are always that way. Well, anyway, please review. The more reviews the faster I update. Thanks!_


End file.
